


A Kind of Magic

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [16]
Category: Marvel, Teen Wolf (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, akificlets, cabal!verse, magic!stiles AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Stiles Stilinski, apprentice of Doctor Strange - meet Darcy Lewis</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kind of Magic

Stiles juggled the jar of mountain ash, nearly lost the bottle of verbena, and cursed as the packet of scrolls made a break for the floor.

"Whoops," a cheery female voice said. "Got it. Wow, is this parchment."

"Uh, yes," Stiles said, trying to adjust his bundles so that he could a) see, and; b) not drop anything. "Please don't open them, I don't think they're safe yet."

There was a pause. Stiles could now see a mass of dark, wavy hair of the kind that seemed made to run your fingers through. "What, are they secrets?"

"No, but they might literally explode," Stiles explained patiently. "Old mages, it turns out, have a really juvenile sense of humour." His eyebrows had taken months to grow back. Thank god in New York City, nothing was too weird to be seen on the street.

"Huh," the female voice said. "And I though Tony's shit was weird."

Stiles finally got his load balanced. The woman was actually young, about his age, and was dressed in jeans and a knit sweater rather than the catsuits of the SHIELD staff or the jeans and t-shirt that seemed the uniform of the costumed superheroes when they weren't actually costumed.

She smiled. "Ah, there you are. I'm Darcy Lewis, technically Jane Foster's assistant, but I'm pretty sure Tony's completed his takeover of my time now."

Stiles grinned back. "Stiles Stilinski. You know Doctor Strange? Dude with the cape and the accent and the whole aura of 'my secrets give your secrets nightmares'? Yeah, apparently I'm his apprentice." He sighed at his box of jars. "Though slave might also apply."

Darcy was nodding sympathetically. "You," she said. "Need to join the Cabal."

Stiles blinked; he thought he'd finally got a handle on all the superhero teams now. "Who?"

"The Cabal of Assistants, Minions, and People Who Secretly Run The Universe While Getting the Coffee," Darcy declared. "Otherwise known as the weekly drink-and-bitch session for us glorified PAs. Here, gimme your phone."

Stiles yelped as female hands went close to where female hands, or any hands other than Stiles' own, had ever gone before. There was a bleep, and Darcy tossed it back onto the pile.

"There, I've got your number, I'll text you when we next meet up. It's usually short notice. Planning a social life around here is just inviting disaster."

Stiles laughed and nodded. He'd already learned that one. Darcy put the scrolls more carefully next to his phone. "Oh, and I'll mention to Tony you're using an iPhone. He should have you the latest, and I mean latest, Starkphone before the day is out. Toodles, fellow minion."

Stiles watched her go. Then he glanced at his phone, saw the time, cursed, and ran for it.


End file.
